Shards of Feelings
by Okami no Sakura
Summary: Sakura smirked 'You're a really 'bad' girl. You wear pantys but no bra, do you really want it that bad' SakuxOC


**Discliminar: Sakura Haruno belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. ****Erra and the story belong to me**

* * *

**Shards of Feelings**

''Where have you been?'' shouted a firered haired girl. Something you could call a beauty, perfect curves, nice boobs, and her face..  
blue eyes, such an a intense blue when you look to long in them you believe you're in heaven. Small, but also full lips that are shining in a beautiful creme shade. Her name is Erra and was waiting for her girlfriend in their apartment. As the door unlocked and a petite young women entered the living room, she got up from the loveseat and walked up to her.

''At Ino's.'' sighed the girl.

''Sure! After all you're allways with _her_!'' her jealousy was sometimes annoying. Her heating temper had always a short thread. Sakura was used to it, but in the last weeks it got worse.

''Erra, would you please calm down.'' frowned the pink headed female, while she headed for the kitchen and took a glass and poured it with water.

''Don't you know how _I_ feel when you're with other women?!''

''This _other women_ is my best friend for _over _10 years now, and she wanted to spend time with me.'' remarked the girl and took a sip and sighed when the cooling liquid went down her throat. She had a hard day at the hospital and wanted to relax.. not arguing when she had enough of it with the stubborn people. ''And you haven't even called me!'' the blondine dragged her to an shopping trip where she was supposed to spend the whole time by her side. Ino even stopped her from calling Erra that she would coming later. Then after hours Sakura thought it was over, but her luck failed, because Ino annoyed her until she agreed to stay for a while at her place.

''I wanted but Ino stole my phon-'' she was cut off by a tingle. Erra slapped her glass out of her hand and fell to the floor. She saw red, a hand slapped the redhead across the cheek. When you take something from Sakura away, it's for her as if you're don't let her her own.

Erra's eyes went wide, as she fell to the ground. She laid her hand on her red cheek. ''Erra, you know th-'' she was again cut off, but this time by a harsh hiss. ''Ea? What's wrong.'' she kneeled down to her, she called her beloved always Ea when she was worried. It was shorter and could so come quicker to an answer about what could comfort her lover.

''Ouw. M-my foot.'' Erra held her ankle in pain. No surprise, after all there was a huge splinter in her right foot even though she wore knee socks she has still a bleeding wound. ''I trambled a-and-'' this time was Erra the one who was cut off ''Shh.. it's okay. I will take care of it.'' Sakura took Erra bridal style and went to their bedroom. As she entered she sat the blushed girl on the edge of the brown and purple king size bed.

She took of the light yellow stocking and licked the blood from the wound. As Erra felt a wet object at her gripped the the white bloomed thin blanket and her eyes got dizzy.

The whole time Sakura nursed the injured girl, she stopped not once to lick Erra's entire foot, every inch was wet.

It was torture for Erra and Sakura knew it.

Then finally she chosed to went up, she licked slowly up the lower leg, over the slight reddened knee and circled around it a few times. While all this was happening, Erra was moaning like crazy. _And it has not even begun._ Sakura thought, and smiled at was she had planned now for a long time for her girlfriend. She licked further up to her inner thigh and was pleased with the sound she elicited, she growled when Erra's white shorts come in her way. Sakura looked up at the red face of the girl who she loved, her smile widened when she saw the lust filled eyes. ''Aww~ we're horny, aren't we?'' purred the pinkette as she nibbled her ear and laid her left hand on one of her breats. A harsh hiss again come from Erra but this time not from pain but from pleasure. ''Do you want it?'' whispered Sakura in her ear as she licked the earlobe. She received a small nod but that was not enough. She sucked on the neck on the girl under her and leaved a dark hikey ''I asked if you want it.'' She lowered her head and sucked this time on her covered nibble.

''Gah! Ye-ah..'' she went numb from the liquid that went through her shirt, she wanted to seduce Sakura when she come home and decided against a bra, but Sakura took every time the upper hand. ''What was that?'' asked Sakura as she went slowly with her other hand to Erra's intimitate spot. Just as her hand was on her waist, she licked over the mark she made a whie ago. ''I-I wa-gah-nt it..ah'' came a low tone from the moaning girl. ''Louder.'' Sakura pressed her index finger against the covered sex.

''I WANT IT'' cried Erra before her voice decided to shut of completly.

Sakura smirked ''You're a really _bad _girl. You wear pantys but no bra, do you really want it that bad?'' she asked as she rubbed her finger harder up and down. ''Do you want that I entcloth you and your pussy explore with my dick?'' breathed Sakura against her neck. ''YES!'' cried Erra out as more fload out of her wet core. ''Oh, but this time it isn't my tongue.'' Sakura smirked again as she heard the confused whimper. She giggled. ''I mean this.'' She took something pink from under her pillow. Erra's eyes went wide ''W-wha-?'' and again she was interrupted, the pinkhaired girl pressed her lips against her lovers lips. Finally, Sakura removed the white shorts from Erra's body and threw them in a random corner of the room, followed from her purple pantys. Sakura slipped on the dual pleasure strap-on and rubbed it against the _very_ wet core, which gained a loud moan. ''Oh dear, you will moan tonight louder than _ever_ you did before.''

''Y-yes.. Sakura-sama'' moaned Erra.

''Sama?'' Sakura was surprised but also pleased with the new adding on her name.

Erra didn't even to come to an answer, because something entered her in an quick thrust. She arched her back and pressed against Sakura. Who pumped in harder with every thrust, the sound of moans of pleasure filled the room. Both got with each movement hornier and their climax was close, but Sakura decided to cum in another way. She took the plastic out, which was dripping with juices, a small whimper reached Sakura's ears and smirked, she licked her lips ''No worries, darlin.'' the moment she said it, Erra's face was against the pillow and was between the bed and Sakura. Before she could even loose a single word entered Sakura pushed her cheeks apart and entered her asshole in one shot. Erra cried loud out from pain and tears flowed down her cheeks. Sakura pinched her clitoris so hard it made her scream loud her name over and over. Until her realise come, all of her juices dripped on Sakuras hand. Erra's eyes begun to shut ''On, no no. It's not over, _Erra~_'' the way she rolled her name of her tongue and how she fondled and squeezed her boobs with sperm covered hands made Erra moan loud out, what both even more aroused.

* * *

my first yuri writing

alsooo.. what do you think?  
i think the end sucks

and i don't know if i should continue, i actually wanted

oh and tell me my grammar mistakes ^^


End file.
